I Must Have Been Crazy
by Boussole
Summary: Don't read. At the end of Holly and Artemis’s farewell at the end of TAI. Very short, a few spoilers. Trying not to be OOC. AH.
1. Saying Goodbye

Chapter I

Hi everyone!  I'm writing this because I don't feel like writing my other fic, and some of my reviewers of that fic have deserted me.  Just kidding.  Anyway, this is my first romance fic.  I don't really like it (it sucks compared to my other writings), but I may consider writing more if people review and ask me to, hint hint.

**Disclaimer**: *pulls mock thinking face* Do I own this?  Nope don't think so.   Imagine that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Tara******

"Good-bye, Holly," Artemis whispered.  As he and Butler turned to leave, he felt the faintest breeze brush gently past his face.

************************************************************************

Shielded, Holly hovered in mid-air, thankful that no one was around to see her blushing after she had been seized with that strange urge.  Why had she done it?  What was she thinking?  She must have been crazy, kissing a Mud Boy.

            Of course, it hadn't actually been a kiss.  She wasn't _that_ crazy.  She had just flown shielded past his face, but anyone who could have seen it would have thought of it as a kiss.  But Artemis probably hadn't noticed anything.  Maybe a slight breeze, but nothing more.  Yes, Holly tried to reason with herself, he probably hadn't noticed anything.

"Holly, did you really think that kiss would go unnoticed?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am evil.  Sort of.  *sits back and reads page* Does that count as a cliffhanger?  I both hate and love cliffhangers in good fics.  Interesting paradox.  I must continue to ramble so that FF.Net will consider this long enough for a chapter.  Okay, I think that's long enough.  Anyway, what did you think?  Please review!  Oh, and one more thing.  I like to surprise people.  Hee hee, cryptic statements are fun.  I'm way too hyper.  Note to self: ingest less sugar.  Isn't ingest a cool word?  I'll stop now, and let you return to sanity. *looks disappointed*


	2. A Conversation

*assumes fetal position inside a closet* You people kinda scare me.  It wasn't that good, was it?  And yet I get more reviews than I did for the first chapter of my other fic, which is way better than this.  Weird… 

Argh!  I hate my spell check.  It just tried to correct the word "this".  I am now adding "this" to the dictionary.  Stupid spell check.

**Disclaimer**: I own only the demented plot, my stupid spell check, and a moldy carrot.  And this disclaimer.  Actually wait, I got the disclaimer from some other fic.  Can't remember what, but the disclaimer's not mine.  Oh, this is sad; I need a disclaimer for my disclaimer.

Response to reviewers:

**spontaneousxhumanxcombustion**: Okay…

**Demon of Shadow**: No!  Not my sugar supply!

**Schizophrenic Inner Child**: You jump to conclusions way too fast.  Who said I was going to make this a one-shot?  I already had this chapter written up!

**kris x**: Keep going in this style?  I think this sucks.  But yeah, A/H is starting to become rare. *sighs* Too many people have things against it.

**Fluffychans**: I know the last chapter was short, but it was a good stopping point.

**Wolfrat**: Thanks.  What do you mean, "You came back!"?  What, did you think I was dead or something?

**mad sam**: *smiles evilly* It was an evil cliffy wasn't it?  And to think I actually considered leaving you all hanging.  Whoops…you didn't hear that.

**CaptainRoseShort**: Thanks, but it really wasn't that great.

**A ReAdEr**: I can't help it if I like to build up the suspense, a.k.a. let all you people writhe in agony waiting for the next chapter.  And "Ekk!"?

**the black knight**: I see what you mean about lack of emotion.  I tried to improve it in this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Holly, did you really think that kiss would go unnoticed?"

            "Foaly!" Holly blushed furiously.

            "The one and only," Foaly replied, snickering, "And I thought all this time I thought you had a crush on Trouble Kelp."

            "I do _not_!"  Still very much embarrassed, Holly was grateful for the lack of witnesses to this rather humiliating situation.  What made it all the more humiliating, of course, was the fact that _Foaly_, of all people, had to be watching.  Of course she had forgotten about the bugs she was still wearing, and Foaly had been watching the whole scene.  She wouldn't be surprised if he had taped the whole thing to boot.

            "You do realize that had Fowl noticed, we might have had a serious problem on our hands?" Foaly interrupted her thoughts.

            "Never mind that.  It wasn't even a kiss, anyway," Holly snapped.

            "Course it wasn't."  Holly could just _see_ him sitting back in his chair and smirking.

"Anyway, it's not your fault," Foaly said.  

"Oh, that's always reassuring," Holly muttered.

"You probably did it because of all the radiation you were exposed to in the Arctic," Foaly continued, not listening to her.  "The radiation, along with the cold, the water, and the healing, has probably been reacting with your system.  Nothing to worry about, you'll just have strange urges like that from time to time."

            "Oh, and that's nothing to worry about," Holly rolled her eyes.

            "Just make sure no one finds out about this," Foaly snickered. "Fowl didn't notice, so just act as if it never happened."

************************************************************************

**Police****Plaza****, Operations Booth**

            Foaly lounged in his comfortable swivel chair and grinned.  He had the perfect blackmail item.  Now he could have a virtually unlimited supply of carrots, courtesy of a very annoyed and embarrassed Holly.  Ah, how he loved carrots.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was originally going to be the end of the fic.  But I sorta feel like writing more to it.  Maybe making it a Romance/Humor…except I can't write really good humour.  Okay, I should stop rambling now.  Goodbye.  And if you want more of this fic, tell me, or else consider this fic done.


End file.
